Healing Scars
by Hikari43837
Summary: As a child, Naruto was shoved into the Uchiha family, but with their high expectations and his past, can he hope for anything remotely close to a normal relationship?
1. Introductions

**DISCLAIMER: This is purely fan-made. I do not own any of the Naruto characters or plot, or anything Naruto for that matter, because with my off-track mind, who knows what would have happened to those poor characters. This is my fic though, so ha! I technically do own something Naruto, I found a way around it stupid creaters, so there! What now? Um… This is NaruHina, aka, NarutoxHinataxNeji, so slight incest, but it's one-sided, for now. Naruto might be a little OOC in the first few chapters, but he should warm up later. Don't like, don't read… Okay, on with the fic!**

**Naruto's POV:**

I was walking through the school grounds after detention. Trust me to get one in the first week back. When I saw a crowd forming around the pool, despite the fact that school was barely starting, the swim club had already started practicing.

I walked over to the doorway when I heard the immense cheering. Pushing my way to the front, I saw a blonde fall gracefully into the water head-first. That wasn't what caught my eye though. What really caught my eye was the girl standing on the diving board now. She had long, dark hair with pale skin and eyes. She looked familiar, but I just couldn't place from what.

She looked down at the pool unsurely, as though she were afraid of what she was going to do. She turned her back on it and took a deep breath, closed her eyes and jumped.

Her body arched in the air before she finally curled in on herself and summer-salted four times before she straightened herself and landed in the water barely splashing. Everyone around me broke into ear-splitting cheers that caused my head to spin. Sakura waved me over from across the room when I was about to leave in order to save my ear drums.

"Hey, Sakura, what's up?" I asked walking toward her. She and Sasuke had been dating for a few months now, but I didn't see him anywhere.

"I just saw you and thought I should ask why you were here. You don't seem to be the type to stay after school just to watch swim club practice," she said, sitting on a bench close to the diving board.

"I was in detention. Where's Sasuke? Weren't you going to hang out with him today?" I asked, looking around for the girl who just dived.

"His brother, Itachi came home today and he said he needed to go catch up with him. And I though you wouldn't ask," she sighed. "Who are you looking for anyway?"

I jumped, "Who said I was looking for anyone?"

"Just tell me."

"Who's the girl that just jumped?"

Sakura looked surprised, "Hinata? Why?"

"Does that really matter to you?" I asked, getting annoyed at her persistence.

"Fine, Hinata! Come here, someone wants to talk to you!" Sakura beckoned to the girl standing with a guy that looked sort of like her, but he had brown hair instead.

She said something to the guy and waved as she walked toward us. The guy didn't seem too happy, but I didn't know if it was because of what she had said or if it was because she was walking away from him without really saying anything.

"Sakura, what is it? Who wanted to talk to me?" She spoke softly and blushed when she saw me.

"What was Neji telling you this time? He wasn't telling you to stay away from people like me, was he?" Sakura said. Then she seemed to drop it without an answer and jerked her thumb at me and said, "This idiot wanted to talk to you about something. He refuses to tell me, but if he gives you any trouble at all, be sure to tell me, I'll kick his ass."

"Sakura, don't tell her that. And there's no way you'd kick my ass!" I said, not in the mood for Sakura's stupid games. I looked at Hinata again and noticed that she was staring at me wide-eyed. I couldn't stand people looking at me like that. I'd been stared at like that ever since my parents died in a car accident. "Why are you staring? It's not very nice, you know."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… I was just…" She stuttered and I couldn't help looking at her closer.

"C'mon," I said, holding out my hand to her.

She looked shocked and I realized that my jacket had slipped up my arm, showing her the scars I had on my forearm. I quickly pulled my arm back, pulling the sleeve back down to cover the marks. "Um… how did you get those?"

I looked sideways at her warily; I was tired of hiding them from everyone, but not enough to tell someone I'd just met. I had hidden them ever since the accident when people looked at me oddly because of them.

Sakura spoke up then, "Hinata, don't feel bad if he doesn't tell you, he won't even tell me what they're from," she glanced at me hesitantly, "but I think I have a guess."

I didn't really want her to say it, so I interrupted, "Save your guesses for later Sakura, I'm not really in the mood for your guesses."

"Fine. Hinata, you should probably go now, I'll cover for you. I don't think that Kurenai will mind you leaving early though.

"C'mon, Hinata, I don't really want to be overheard," I said.

"Okay, just let me grab my bag," she said, leading me over to a corner with a bunch of bags. She pulled one out from the far corner and tugged on a pair of sweats over her suit before pushing me out the back door so that our leaving wouldn't be as easily noticed.

Once we were out of the school, I decided that I should at least say something. We'd been walking in an almost awkward silence for too long. I glanced at her and almost said something when I heard a car pull up in front of the school.

"Hey Naruto, what're you up to now? Did you get another detention?"

I looked into the car to see Itachi smirking with Sasuke in the front seat.

"Well, for your information, I'm not the perfect child like Sasuke or a prodigy like you, so, yes, I did. Why are you patrolling around in Fugaku's car Itachi? Did you leave your Ferrari at home?" I mocked, copying his smirk.

"He doesn't care. And I was sent to find you and bring you back alive. My father isn't too happy with the latest developments in your grades."

I sighed; couldn't the guy leave me alone? Suddenly, I had the best idea. "Whatever, but I was finding myself a tutor while you were out looking for me when it should be obvious where I was," I said, twisting my head around to look at Hinata. "Right, Hinata?"

She blushed and nodded quickly. She seemed afraid of the Uchihas sitting in the cop car parked on the shoulder. I guess I never realized it, but when you weren't used to them, they could be intimidating. They'd taken me in after my parents died when I was six, so I just figured that was how you were supposed to act and tried to copy their habits myself.

Sasuke looked at her questioningly through the window. "You do know what you're getting yourself into, don't you? I mean, the guy's basically mental."

Hinata jumped a little and glanced at me nervously, "I don't think it should matter, should it? If someone needs help, shouldn't you?"

Itachi laughed, "Like Americans do, huh? Even when they should keep their noses out of other's business, they refuse to step away. Come on then, get in. You can start today, can't you?"

"Of course I can. I guess, but I need to call my father first."

Itachi nodded, pulling out his cell phone and handing it to her as she got in. When I sat down, she was already speaking quickly into the phone, explaining everything to whoever was at the other end. There seemed to be a pause before I heard someone yelling into the speaker from the other end. Hinata started panicking and quickly said, "Tell Father I won't be back until later tonight, Neji. I'm going to the Uchihas' to tutor someone," she sighed as she closed the phone, trembling slightly.

"Hinata, what's wrong? What did your family say?" Itachi asked, looking at her through the rear-view mirror, obviously sensing something was wrong.

"Mother said it was fine, but my cousin doesn't seem to want me to go. Mother will tell Father though, so if he doesn't like the idea, this shall be the last time I tutor Naruto."

I sighed, why did everyone always talk like he were a little kid? I'm almost 17 and yet, people still feel the need to treat me like I didn't know anything. "You guys do know that I'm right here, don't you? Because I'm getting that feeling that you forgot."

"I'm sorry, Naruto, I just thought that Itachi was asking, so I should answer him. I didn't mean to be rude," Hinata hurried to explain.

"So, Hinata, what's your last name; I never caught it," Sasuke asked, ignoring me simply to annoy me.

She looked taken aback by the question, but answered, "Hyuuga. My name is Hinata Hyuuga."

So that was it, she was in a lot of my classes, but she didn't really talk. She seemed shy and didn't make friends very easily. She acted like a nice person, but I'd always stay away since I'd guessed that she's been warned about me, the kid whose parents had died while he lived; the one who heals too quickly to be human. I'd even had people call me a monster with the aura I've given off, but she didn't seem to care about any of that, she looked at me like I was an actual person. I couldn't help but stare at her for the rest of the ride.

I wasn't expecting the reaction she got when we stepped out of the car.

**Me- Happy now?**

**Kosuke- Not at all.**

**Me- Crap… Anyway, review please.**


	2. The Uchiha Manor

… **I'm not sure how this fic is going to turn out, so, please, please, please, do NOT kill me, plus I have a very protective guy friend that will most likely beat you to a pulp if you do, so on with the fic!**

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's POV<strong>

When we stepped out of the car, I knew we would receive some stares because of Itachi's decision to kill the tires on Fugaku's car, but the Uchihas at the gate were more surprised by me helping Hinata out. They started whispering questions about her appearance and why she was walking toward the main house. I caught one of the whispers as we passed Shisui, "What's she doing with that monster? When did we start picking up strays?"

I stopped dead in my tracks, in turn, stopping Hinata as she was following me shyly, trying to keep out of the stares futilely. I felt her look at me questioningly while I glared at Shisui. I wasn't too worried about his calling me a monster, I was used to it. I wanted to know why he dared call Hinata a stray. I opened my mouth to say something to him, but Sasuke beat me to it, glaring at his cousin dangerously, "She's here to tutor that monster."

Shisui seemed surprised at first but then smirked, "And you think your father will allow that? Please, you should use better sense, there's no way he would allow a Hyuuga in here."

Itachi pulled his brother forward, but I wasn't done with this idiot. I took a step toward him and punched him as hard as I could in the stomach. I'd had enough of him and I didn't feel like listening to his shit anymore.

He glared at me as I started off after Sasuke and Itachi, Hinata following me closely.

"What are you doing today to cause trouble Naruto?" his voice stopped me in my tracks forcing Hinata to collide with my back, almost falling backward. I turned around to see the one person I had wanted to avoid today. The only time I do something wrong, he shows up just to laugh at me.

I stared at him for a while before I was finally able to find my voice, "What should it matter to you, Madara?"

The man stepped forward so that he could wrap his arm around my shoulders, but stopped short when he saw Hinata clinging to my arm nervously. "And who would this little cutie be, I wonder? Obviously, a daughter of high power. It couldn't possibly be a Hyuuga, could it?"

"And what if she is, Madara? What will you do?" Itachi inquired stepping forward.

"Why of course she'll be welcomed by me, but I have no promises for your father, Itachi," he replied, smirking.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata looked up at me with curious eyes. "What's wrong?"

Madara gave her a sickeningly sweet smile, "It's just that Fugaku is not very fond of your family, missy. But you look harmless enough. How would you like to spend some time with me? I'm probably much more entertaining than this twit, Naruto." He grabbed her arm, obviously not very hard, but not exactly gently either and she tried to shrink back against Naruto, but Madara started pulling her away.

I was not in the mood for this action, and glared at the man, I grabbed his arm, forcing him to let go of the small girl that was now hiding behind me. "You will not touch her… EVER!" I yelled.

Hinata was staring at me with wide eyes, but didn't say a word as I dragged her into my room. I shed my sweatshirt out of habit and kicked off my shoes. Once I was seated at my desk unpacking my bag, she ventured to ask, "What happened to you?" I turned beet red as I remembered all the scars covering my arms and neck. I grabbed my sweatshirt again, and started putting it on before Hinata grabbed it from me, saying, "Stop. You live here, you should be comfortable… If you don't wanna tell me, you don't have to Naruto-kun. I won't ask again…"

I looked up at her dumbfounded. This girl didn't even know me, but she was comforting me more than anyone else had in a long time. Eleven years to be exact. "Sorry about the rest of them, they're jerks…" I blushed, looking down. I stood and pulled my desk over to the bed and asked, "Which seat do you want?" I motioned to the bed and the computer chair.

She smiled and sat in the chair, pulling out her books. "What do you want to work on first, Naruto-kun?"

I looked at her like she had just said that she was secretly an elephant. "We don't even have the same homework, Hinata-chan…"

Now it was her turn to look at me like I was delirious. "We have every single class together, Naruto-kun…"

I blinked, pulling out my books. "Yeah, but I'm two chapters ahead of everyone else in all of my classes, since I opted out of gym this year to take that extra psych class."

Hinata blinked in confusion. "How? I thought that you were always in trouble for you grades…"

I glanced up, "No, I get in trouble for being a troublemaker, tardy, and turning in every single assignment ever late. The same as always. I pass because I ace every test. All I've been doing since we got our books Tuesday is study."

Hinata smiled, "You aren't so bad after all, Naruto-kun… You must be really smart…"

I raised an eyebrow. "It's not like I have anything else to do… The Uchihas don't do anything fun with me, and they just want me to stay out of their way… This is all I've ever done, because I used to think that if I acted like Sasuke, and got good grades, they'd care less about me being a freeloader."

**xXx**

**Hinata's POV**

I finally understood Naruto. I had always wondered why he sat at the back of the room looking out the window. Now I knew that he was just bored and tired of trying. "Can I go make a call?"

Naruto shrugged, leaning over the desk looking extremely bored. I looked around the room as I stood in the corner, waiting for someone at home to answer the phone. The room was actually bare other than a solitary dresser, a small closet, the bed and the desk. There wasn't anything in the room that could show signs of hobbies or preferences. There weren't even any chords other than to a lamp on the dresser next to the bed. The room was tiny, there was barely any space that wasn't being used by the blond's meagre supply of furniture. Finally, my mother answered. "Hello, Mother? *pause* Could you come pick up a friend and I? *pause* We're at the Uchiha mansion… *paused* Naruto Uzumaki… *paused* Uhm… Actually, can he stay with us for a while? *pause* Really? *pause* Thank you so much, Mother! *pause* We'll be standing outside waiting then in… *pause* ten minutes? Okay, thank you again so much Mother. See you soon!" And with that, I hung up the phone and looked over to Naruto. "Mother said that you could stay with us!"

Naruto had barely moved from his position. He looked up slowly, knowing that he would be an outcast no matter where he went, but forced a smile. "Cool! I guess… Uhm…" he looked around, "Wanna help me pack?"

"Of course!" By this point I was beaming as I went to the closet to start packing it into my duffle. Looking in, I noticed that there were only three shirts and a few sweatshirts hanging in the closet. I blinked, but pulled them off the hangars folding them and gingerly laying them in her duffle. "Naruto-kun, are these all of your clothes?" I turned around to see him pulling a small bag from under his bed.

"Yeah, I have more in the drawers. Laundry day was just yesterday, so that's it for there." He opened his three drawers one by one, pulling out a few things from each along with a few books out of the bottom one. "I'll be back, I need to grab my stuff from the bathroom down the hall." With that, he exited the room, and I soon grew curious.

I decided to peek into the drawers, they were all empty. But, how could they be? I glanced towards the small bag, and looked in noticing that there were a few pairs of jeans and some shirts, along with some socks and boxers, but not much of anything else. I felt bad for the blond almost immediately. He had grown up in such a horrible place, and he couldn't do anything about it until now.

I slowly picked up the bag and sat it on the bed as Naruto came in with a toothbrush and a small brush. He laid the items in and turned to the desk, grabbing all of the supplies from its drawer and baskets, sticking them into the bag. They picked up all of their books and headed down the stairs to the front door. Naruto was opening the door when Fugaku walked through the hall and noticed the duo.

"Where do you think you're going, monster? Did I say that you could leave?" Naruto stiffened at Fugaku's voice, and I looked up out of curiosity. Fugaku noticed me though and smirked, "I don't believe that I've ever met you, my darling. Who might you be?"

I glared at him, taking in Naruto's rigid stance. "I don't care to meet you, Mr. Uchiha. I don't believe that you're good enough to be my acquaintance. So, I shall take my friend and my leave now." I recognised the man, he was a defence attorney that my father was at odds with for protecting a serial killer so well it seemed that he committed the crime himself. I knew it was his job, but I also knew abuse when she saw it, having been around my father's patients enough. Especially young ones like Naruto. With that, I turned on my heel and pulled Naruto out of the house and toward the curb. My mother pulled up soon afterwards and the duo climbed into the car.

My mother turned in her seat a bit, looking back at Naruto. "It's nice to meet you, darling. I'm Hinata's mother. You can call me mom if you like!"

Naruto looked back in bewilderment before smiling broadly, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Nice to meet ya!"

I smiled, watching the blond's giddy appearance, wondering how long he'd been suppressing his nature to try to fit in. I was happy to see him so happy. I had never seen this Naruto before, but I found myself enjoying it much more than I had imagined that I would ever enjoy anything. I turned to my mother, a small smile playing on my lips, "Mother, may we go home? I'd like to get him settled before making dinner tonight."

My mother smiled softly, "Of course Hina-chan!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hikari* So… That's it and stuffs…<strong>

**Kosuke* Look forward to the next chapter!**

**Hikari* Please review if it's convenient for you!**


	3. The Hyuuga Manor

**Welp, if you're still reading this then it must be okay… Or you have OCD and can't not finish a story that you've already started… I will take either eagerly! At least someone's reading this!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I stared unsurely at the Hyuuga mansion as I hesitated in the car. I tried to shake off the feelings of unease while I sat there to no avail. Hinata opened the door and pulled me out of the car by the wrist. "Come on Naruto-kun, I wanna start dinner soon. So Imma try to settle you in quickly!"<p>

I smiled. She was like a bottle-rocket. She was constantly bubbling with happiness and kindness. I smiled at her, following obediently, and for once, I wasn't resenting every waking moment of her pushing. I glanced around her house, noticing how lit up it seemed compared to the dreary Uchiha mansion. Hinata pulled me excitedly through hallway after hallway past door after door with name after name until we ended at a blank door. "Here you go, Naruto-kun…" she beckoned to the blond. "This is your new room, Naruto-kun…"

I peeked into the room suspiciously and my eyes widened in shock. "Hinata-chan… I can't… I don't need a room this big!" The room was probably about double the size of my old room at the Uchiha compound. "It's ginormous!"

Hinata looked in with confusion. "Naruto-kun… It's one of the smallest rooms we have here…" We stood in silence for a bit when she suddenly grabbed my hand. "I'll show you mine!" She pulled me tirelessly down three doors and opened one with her name on it. "See?"

I almost didn't want to see it. After all, what if it was actually bigger than the one she had shown me? What if I couldn't live here after all and they stuck me back with those stupid Uchihas? I peeked in and almost had a heart attack. The room was bigger than Sasuke's living room! "How do you do it?"

She looked at me oddly. "N-Naruto-kun… It's really not that much. You should see the rest of the house… My rooms actually kind of small… Especially if you saw Mama and Papa's room…" She didn't seem to understand sizes at all. Her room was probably thirty by thirty-five feet, and she thought it was the most normal thing in the world. My old room had barely been ten by twelve and she thought that hers was small? "Look, Hinata-chan-" Just as I was about to explain sizes to the cute raven, a bell rang four times.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, I'd love to talk more, but I need to go make dinner for everyone…" She rushed across the hall to a room who's door read 'Hanabi-sama' and asked in a rushed voice if they wanted to help with dinner.

"Hinata! I'm studying! Does it really seem like I want to help you be trampled?!" a very annoyed voice answered strongly.

"N-No, I… I guess not… Okay, see you at dinner… H-Hana-chan…" Hinata replied meagrely, closing the door.

"She doesn't seem too nice, Hinata-chan…" I said slowly. I knew I was going to regret my next offer, but I couldn't help myself. "If you need help, I would gladly-"

"Oh, would you really, Naruto-kun? Oh my goodness! Thank you!" she fluttered with relief. God, she was so happy all the time. I started to wonder if I was going to turn into that if she were around all the time. I don't think it would be so bad. She grabbed my hand and pulled me down another hallway that didn't seem to head to a kitchen. "I've just gotta ask Neji-kun if he wants to help out!" My stomach sank at that. I didn't know that I could handle two other people in the kitchen with me. It was hard enough to move around Mikoto, but Hinata AND Neji? I didn't even know if they were any good at cooking, let alone willing to let me take over if I needed to. "Neji-kun! Would you like to help us make dinner?"

A brunette came out from behind the door, and I recognised him immediately. It was the guy from the pool. I was starting to wonder how they were connected. I knew that they looked similar, but I had no clue how this family worked. After all was said and done they could be betrothed or something. The boy looked at me and scowled. "I have no intentions of working with you and your new boyfriend, Hinata-sama."

She blushed bright red, "He's not my boyfriend, Neji-kun…"

Neji scoffed at her, and I couldn't help but ball my fists in rage. "Then why is he here, Hinata-sama?" he barely paused for a second before he shook his head and closed the door on her face.

I was boiling. What right did he have to do that to poor little Hinata-chan? I glanced sideways at her to see her blinking in confusion. Obviously, this didn't happen very often. "Well, I guess… It's j-just the two of us… Isn't it Naruto-kun?"

She looked extremely dejected, but I didn't have the heart to say anything and nodded towards her, smiling. At least I would get to know her cooking style at least a little bit. If nothing else, we could also talk, I guess. We headed back the way we came and down another hallway before we were spit into a large room with a long table. It looked like it could seat upwards of fifty people, but I doubted that that could be how many people would show up tonight. However, Hinata had said everyone. My stomach sank. Maybe I had bitten off more than I could chew.

"Uhh… Hinata-chan?" I asked unsurely. She spun around gracefully while still walking, looking at me expectantly. "How many people are we making dinner for again?"

She blinked, easily sidestepping the chair that was behind her as we entered a much smaller more kitchen-like room. "Let's see… You, and me, and Hana-chan and Neji-kun, and…" she bent to her left to avoid running into the protruding counter easily, an unbearable adorable look of puzzlement crossing her face as she thought. "Oh, and Mama and Papa and Uncle Hizashi… I think that's it, though… So… What? Seven people in total." I sighed with relief as she finally stopped moving only to roll up her sleeves and start washing her hands. I was nothing less than awestruck. This girl had just passed a roomful of barriers without even looking. I couldn't do that while watching where I was going.

"So, what're we making, Hinata-chan?" I asked nervously as I scrubbed at my hands vigorously.

She looked up, "Welp, today's the third Wednesday of the month so it's ravioli day. Why? Do "you have an idea?" she blushed suddenly, "Sorry… I didn't even to bother to ask if you knew how to cook."

I smiled, laughing. "Of course I know how to cook! Why do you think that the Uchihas allowed me to stick around so long? I'm in my junior year of high school. If I didn't do something useful, they'd have kicked me out already." I laughed it off easily, but Hinata seemed horrified. "Hey, it's really not a big deal… I like to cook, Hinata-chan… Really."

She nodded, pulling out an old beat-up cookbook from a shelf on their counter. "Okay, so here's the recipe that I use all the time…" She offered up the book to me, and I took it hesitantly. "Hizashi and papa always really like it…" she added hastily.

I looked at it in confusion, turning the pages in an attempt to find the rest of the recipe, but with no luck. It seemed like it was just cut off. And there didn't seem to be enough ingredients. I shook my head. "You can't use this one, Hina-chan… It's too meagre. I know a ravioli casserole recipe… That is, if you're willing to hand over the kitchen to me." I looked up hopefully. I knew that she would never agree to it, but it was definitely worth a shot at this point.

She looked at me sceptically. "I-I'll trust you then… What do you need? I'll just get it out for you." She assured when I glanced over at her.

I listed the ingredients from memory, watching her scurry around the kitchen in a flurry of blue. I hadn't noticed it before, but she was still wearing her swim jersey. I blinked as I finished the list with the materials I would need. She needed to shower probably. "Hinata-chan, if you want, you can go shower and I'll take care of this."

She glanced down. "Oh, right! I'll be back really soon, I promise! Just stay here!" With that, I watched her rush back the way we had come before turning around to start on the preparations for dinner.

I was halfway done with stuffing the ravioli when Hinata came back into the kitchen and stopped dead in her tracks. "N-Naruto-kun… How much is this supposed to make?"

I barely glanced up, focusing on the task I had at hand. "About 8 full servings. I tried to double the recipe. Why?" I didn't actually want her to answer, but I was kind of nervous when she asked that.

She sighed in relief. "Oh, thank god. I was afraid that it wouldn't be enough. We always have that issue." with that, she sat down on one of the barstools and watched as I finished up stuffing and added them to the boiling water on the stove. I quickly mixed up the sauces I would need for the casserole and shifted away from the stove.

I looked up, having a bit of time to think. "So, what do you normally have with your ravioli? I suppose we can share the kitchen a little bit."

She blinked, blushing. "Right, I'll start those around the time you stick in the oven I guess… Usually I make breadsticks and a small starter salad…"

I leaned closer to her, thinking how adorable she looked, blushing deep red. I took a step back, checking the ravioli. I nodded to myself. Perfect. I started to layer the ravioli, cheese and sauce into the dish and stuck it in the oven for 40 minutes. "Alright, Hinata-chan. You should probably work on the sides or whatever…" I turned around to see her staring at me, and I couldn't help but smile at her.

I took her spot and she mine. After about forty minutes, the ravioli was ready to take out, and I set it on a pot holder so that it could sit for the next twenty minutes. Hinata and I had been talking for the past half hour, and I thought it was the best thing that I had done in a long, long time. The final timer went off just seconds before a chiming ring throughout the house. I looked around, expecting lights to be flashing or sprinklers turning on, but instead I heard voices as the final bell chimed. I looked around wildly. This must be near the centre of the house because there were voices everywhere. I looked hopefully towards Hinata for some explanations.

She pointed towards the table settings, "Make sure they are all perfectly straight." She noticed my confusion, and she looked so perfect. I would follow her anywhere. "All of the Hyuuga branches eat at the same time."

I nodded. Right. There's no way that only six… now seven people lived in this huge house. It made sense, but it was still weird. "So, you have designated pretty much everything?'

"Well, other than bathing times, yeah, pretty much… I can write a schedule up for you if you want me to." She looked at me with innocent hopefulness.

I nodded, smiling broadly. "That would help a lot… Thanks, Hinata-chan."

I looked over my shoulder as people started walking into the room. Now was the moment of truth if I would stay here I guess. I should be on my best behaviour.

* * *

><p><strong>Hikari* So, yeahs, and schtuffs…<strong>

**Kosuke* Maybe this just got more interesting to you.**

**Hikari* Or maybe you're waiting for something?**

**Kosuke* We aren't mind-readers, so we don't actually know!**

**Hikari* So review if you like!**


	4. The Dinner

We don't own Naruto… Just this story… Do you guys even read this? Or is it just a waste of space? Welp, hope you enjoy it!

People were close to entering the room. Neji-kun was always the first to the dining room, and I could hear his voice echoing in the hallway. I glanced across as Naruto. I wondered what he was thinking. "Naruto-kun, the ones who cooked the meal are always to help serve it. Is that okay with you? You are a guest after all."

Naruto blushed, "I can help serve. I always did at the Uchiha manor. Do you pre-make the plates?"

I blinked, blushing. "I totally forgot!" I scrambled behind the counter and pulled out various utensils. How could I forget something like this? I usually don't forget these types of things. "Okay, bring over the plates, if you wouldn't mind, Naruto-kun?"

He grabbed them off the table and handed them to me. I filled them appropriately and told him were to place them on the table. Larger portions for Neji-kun, Hizashi and Hiashi, Smaller for Mama and Hana-chan, medium for me… Oh, no! Naruto-kun! I floundered for a bit before he hurried back. He must have seen my distress because he smiled kindly at me and said, you probably know best, Hinata-chan! I looked up, nodding. "Right, but…" I blushed. "I don't even know what you like, Naruto-kun."

He blinked, "I like everything, Hinata-chan! Whatever you say!" Just then, Neji walked into the room, and stood staring at Naruto hatefully.

I glared back, "Neji-kun, that's very rude, and you know that!"

He bit his lip and took a seat at the table, "Yes, Hinata-sama."

I smiled, handing Naruto his plate and leading him to the table, telling him to sit down next to my seat across from Neji-kun. As people started filing in, I introduced them briefly.

**Naruto PoV**

Hinata looked up as a petite girl entered the room. "This is Hana-chan, my little sister. Hana, this is Naruto-kun."

The girl looked over at me with an extremely bored expression, and I smiled weakly. She blushed, pulling at her baggy sweatshirt and sweatpants nervously. "Nice to meet you, Naruto-san."

I smiled broader, "Nice to meet you too, Hana-chan!"

Her blush deepened, and she played with her dark brown hair. She sat to the left of Hinata, and I heard her whisper accusingly, "You could have TOLD me he was this cute!"

Hinata giggled, "You would have known if you had helped with dinner, Hana-chan!"

Next came Hinata's mother who practically pranced over, and hugged me tightly. "I hope that tonight hasn't been too stressful for you already, Naruto-kun!" With that she took a seat next to me.

I blanched, "I hope I didn't steal your seat!"

The woman smiled kindly. "I actually requested Hinata seat me next to you."

Neji's face fell. I couldn't figure out why though. Just then, the door opened one final time, and everyone stood from their seats and bowed. I quickly followed suit. I didn't want to seem disrespectful on my first night here. Walking in were two men in suits. They looked almost exactly the same. They were smiling and joking with each other. They sat down across from me and Mama. We all sat down once more, and the one closest to Neji punched his shoulder jokingly.

Hinata giggled, and I felt my heart melt, "Naruto-kun. This is my father and uncle, Hiashi and Hizashi, respectively."

I bowed my head to them. I didn't know if it as what I was supposed to do, but I figured being too formal was better than not. "Hello, I am Naruto Uzumki."

The two men looked at each other before smiling. Hizashi held out his hand, "Nice to meet you, Naruto-kun."

Hinata's mother smiled, "I gave him a room for the time being, Hiashi."

Hiashi blanched. "It's one thing for Hinata to be friends with this boy, but to have him in our house-"

Hizashi glared at his brother, "Now, now, Hiashi, don't be such a tight-ass. What's the harm?"

"He's the one, Hizashi. He can't stay here."

"I think your wife's already vetoed you, Hiashi…" The man pointed toward Mama and his brother sighed.

"Yes, I suppose she has. We will see how it turns out." He looked down at his plate. "Hinata-chan. This doesn't look like your ravioli…" I could practically hear his heart sink.

Hinata blinked. "You're right, Naruto-kun made it."

Hearing that, Neji scowled at his late and started to push it away before I caught Hinata's mother glare at him with a 'That's very rude, Neji-kun' look. Hana-chan, on the other hand looked down at her plate and started eating as though she hadn't eaten in days. A few bites in she paused to say, "So good…" before digging back into her food.

Everyone else stared at her for a bit before tasting the ravioli. I held my breath as one by one they tried the food, and one by one they smiled and ate more. I breathed a sigh of relief, looking down at my untouched plate and began to eat slowly. Hinata's cooking was better than I thought it would be.

Hizashi looked across the table to me. "So, Naruto-kun, what brings you here?"

I looked up in confusion, but before I could answer, Hinata-chan cut in for me. "He was being abused in his previous place of residence and I don't care to think about how." Her father looked at her with more than a little scepticism, but she cut him off. "You don't even have to see anything other than watching him standing there while everyone taunts him or see him grow rigid when he hears Fugaku's voice. It's obvious."

Her father looked up, "Fugaku, huh? Well, I can't argue with you there. That man has some serious issues ethically." He studied me for a while, and I bit my lip, nervous as to what he would say. "What do your grades look like, Naruto?"

I looked up, feeling pathetic. "Around Bs and Cs, sir." I bowed my head and bit my lip. This was it, they were going to throw me out on the streets for not having good grades. I couldn't handle all of this. I slumped a little, I was going to have to go back to the Uchiha's. Just the thought made me grow cold. I shivered. I looked up slowly, fearfully.

Hiashi noticed this. I knew he did. He blinked a few times. "You-"

Hizshi cut him off cheerfully. "We aren't going to kick you out, Naruto-kun! Calm down!"

I looked up with relief, and Hiashi smiled at me. "He's right. We aren't that cruel. Now, finish your dinner and get ready. It is Wednesday after all."

I blinked. What? What did Wednesday have to do with anything? I started eating again before Hinata smiled at me. "Wednesday night is family game night." She smiled across at her father. "Tonight, I'm talking father into Cards Against Humanity."

The man blushed ruby red and shook his head. "No, Hinata-chan!"

She pouted, looking absolutely adorable, might I add, before launching herself across my lap and into her mother's. "Daddy doesn't like me anymore Mommy! He's being a poo-poo head again~!"

I blushed, she was unusually light. I mean, not that I knew from experience, but she seemed way lighter than Sakura-chan. I tapped her back lightly, and she stiffened, turning to look up slowly. Her face turned bright red when she noticed where she was to be in her position, and she quickly sat up rigid. "I-I'm so sorry, N-Naruto-kun!"

I smiled at her, "It's really not that big of a deal…"

Neji glared at us, but everyone else laughed at the poor raven-haired girl. I smiled. This was more fun than I expected it to be. After dinner, I helped Hinata and her mother clear and start to soak the dishes, while Hana-chan and Neji pulled some games out from gods know where, and set them up. Hiashi and Hizashi pulled out two card tables as well and set them up by the counter and dragged seven chairs from the dining room table.

I looked up from packing the leftovers into small containers for lunches when I paused to count the chairs. I blushed, "H-Hinata-chan… I don't have to play, do I?"

She looked toward me, "Of course not, Naruto-kun! I mean, if you don't want to, I suppose not…"

Hiashi looked up at this, and snapped, "If I have to, you have to, Naruto!"

I shrunk back. The Uchihas had had a family game night too, but I had never been invited to join. Naruto sighed. Too much change at one time. First family dinners, then family game nights? I'm not sure how much more I can take. "But… What if I have my own game? It's called make sure the dishes are spotless…"

At this, Hiashi looked like you could boil water on his forehead, he was so mad, "You have to play if I do!" He reiterated unhappily.

I finally gave into his orders and slunk from my safe friend that I loved. His name was Sink…

"Come on, Naruto-kun! You can sit next to Hana-chan and I," Hinata smiled cheerfully. I smiled. Anything for that smile.

**Hikari* See? We aren't so evil?**

**Asahi* Sometimes**

**Hikari* Hopes you likey!**

**Asahi* Please review if you have time or thoughts!**


End file.
